This invention relates to a method and a device for sensing the distance between a first object and a second object being moved relative to each other and for activating or facilitating a predetermined action or predetermined actions when said distance has attained a value including zero.
In many situations, applications and processes it is useful and often essential that a certain action or certain actions be initiated or facilitated when one object attains a certain distance from another object during relative motion of the two objects.